


Aziraphales Discovery

by Dark_Bookworm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bookworm/pseuds/Dark_Bookworm
Summary: On a trip to the Library Aziraphale discovers a red haired Angel in one of the History books.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Aziraphales Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inpired by the Doctor Who Episode ''The Fires of Pompeii'', where David played the 10 Doctor.
> 
> A tiny little warning. I changed the way the grace of a Demon works just a Little so it would fit my headcanon. I hope it isn't to much of a bother.  
> But otherwise enjoy.

Everybody who knew Aziraphale knew the angel could spend hours if not days in a library, any library, if it weren't for those opening hours. He once again decided to visit the London Library. He had already read most of the books on the shelves, however there were always new ones finding their way into his hands. On this particular bright and sunny day the angel had walked to the library, enjoying the sun and chirping of the birds. When he arrived he greeted the wonderfully nice librarian at the front desk, sending her a tiny amount of his grace so her mood would always be a good one, at least for the day. Aziraphale slowly strolled through the sections that interested him. Well truthfully they all enticed him in a manner of ways but he wanted to take his time before selecting one to sit down and read through. This time he came to a stop in the History section. The angel didn't read all that many books on History, after all he had seen it all. But today his feet carried him to the History shelves. Slowly he started at the many many spines before him. He reached and pulled out a book on the History of Italian cities. It was one he had not read before. It was probably one of the books always lent to students.  
A few hours later he reached a chapter about the city of Pompeii and it's distribution. Seeing the horror and the death on the pages in front him made the angel wish he could have saved the city...or at least one of them. Just a few pages later there was a picture of a painting. That in itself wasn't a a surprise. There were many pictures of many paintings in History books. What made Aziraphale hesitate to turn the page however was the title of the painting. ''The Angel of Pompeii'', he read. Angel? As far as he knew no Angel had a hand in Pompeii. The painting was gorgeous. In it was a man with wavy red brown hair, a fiery bronze. It seemed to give him an bloody red halo. Dark robes hung on the mans body. And huge black wings emerged from his back, taking in more of the painting than anything else. They were spread out until the very last feathers touched the edges of the canvas.It was the stance of a protector. The artist clearly wanted everybody who saw the painting feel as protected by the angel as they did. One hand was extended towards the person in front of the painting. Without meaning to Aziraphales fingertips gingerly touched the page. By now he had a suspicion who the Angel on the canvas was. But the final clue were the eyes of the man. They were of a glowing golden colour, given him an holy and unholy aura. Aziraphale was certain, Crowley was the ''Angel of Pompeii''. A warm feeling spread through h is entire body making his grace sing and nearly to much to contain in his human vessel. Bits started to leak out, making every human in the library deliriously happy. So happy in fact that they suddenly felt like they could do anything. Climb the highest mountain, read the thickest book, write the best novels and in one case finish medical school. Noticing how the air around him had shifted Aziraphale quickly got himself under control. He couldn't expose the humans to too much of his divinity. But he simply couldn't help himself. He had always known that Crowley was deep down quite nice. The Demon would never admit it of course and certainly not to him but he was. Pride was the next emotion rushing through the Angel. He couldn't lose another second. Abruptly he took off, making his way towards Crowley's flat. Hopefully he was even home, he thought. Although there wasn't a reason he shouldn't be. After the Armageddon that wasn't the Demon tended to just live every day how he pleased. Once he slept through am entire week, without telling Aziraphale. The Angel was beside himself with worry, thinking Hell had taking another try to killing his friend. Finally he stood in front of Crowley's flat and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later a very disgruntled looking Demon opened the door.  
''What?'', Crowley asked ''I was sleeping.''  
Aziraphale chuckled to himself and walked in. His feet carried him straight to the others kitchen. He knew the Demon didn't use it all that often but he always kept the tea drawer filled with all the Angels favorites. After the first sip of tea he was calmed down a little bit. Quietly he asked ''Why did you never tell me?''

''Tell you what?'', Crowley asked. He was very confused. One minute he was laying in his bed, soft sheets against his skin, having the most delightful dream, when his doorbell ripped him awake. He didn't even bother putting on a shirt. However was disturbing him this early could go to hell. A quick look towards his clock told him it was 2:30 pm. Well, it was early somewhere. Which is exactly what he would have said if it hadn't been his Angel standing in front of his flat. Now he wished he had put on a shirt. He didn't mind showing his body off in front of Aziraphale, he just couldn't turn around.  
''That you were there.'', the Angel said.  
And yes, that didn't clear it up for Crowley at all ''Where?''  
''In Pompeii.'', came the reply.  
The Demon felt himself tense. Aziraphale couldn't know, could he? He wasn't there, no Angel was. ''I have no idea what you are talking about.'', Crowley tried to deflect.  
The Angel actually rolled his eyes at him before opening a book and pointing to a painting. Damn it, damn it all to Hell. He would never be able to live this down. Aziraphale would tease him about his goodness forever now. Even Crowley couldn't pretend to be dumb enough not no recognize himself in the painting. ''It is you, isn't it?'', the Angel asked.  
''So?'', he shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't above answering a question with another question.  
''So?!'', Aziraphale exclaimed ''I always knew you did more good deeds than the one from the Arrangement. Why did you never tell me?''  
If he didn't know better, Crowley would say the Angel was pouting ''Because I knew how you would react. I don't need you trying to change me for the better, Angel. I am perfectly content with how things are. I won't be going around perfoming good deeds as you put it. I simply can't.''  
''But of course you can. Hell and Heaven don't care about us anymore. You don't have to tempt people anymore. You don't have to be a Demon anymore.'', Aziraphale tried to explain.  
The Demon should have known better. Aziraphale would never understand. They might have been friends for over 6000 years but he just couldn't understand. It saddened him. ''You don't understand. I am a Demon, I can not change that. Nothing will ever change that. My grace got all twisted and tainted when I fell. I can't perform careless good deeds like you do. Do you want to know what happened after I saved only one family from Pompeii? I threw up for days, I was barely able to move. I was I pain, only because I selflessly saved one family. That is why I don't do the good deeds, except the Miracles that are part of the Arrangement. Those Miracles are wanted and get approved by Heaven. They don't know that the grace performing the Miracle is the one of a former Angel and they simply don't care. But because I am a Demon and Goodness and Selflessness and Love isn't something we are designed to feel, so we don't. And especially Goodness gets us punished.'' Crowley had not meant for all of that to be blurted out like this. Great now he seemed weak in front of Aziraphale as well. This day just got better and better, and he just woke up. 

The Angels eyes were wet as he looked at his best friend. Finding his voice he whispered ''I never knew that. You should have told me. As your friend that kind of information is important.'' Aziraphale took the Demons hands in his own and looked into those beautiful yellow golden eyes ''Crowley, I don't want to change you. I never wanted to change you. Would I like to see you give the world a little of the Goodness you carry inside you? Of course. But I know understand that you can't show yourself to the world like I can. My dear boy you are so unique. That alone makes the world around you better. You don't need to perform Miracles to be good, you only need to be yourself. Your good, selfless, funny, smart and loving self. That is the Demon I want to have by my side...always.''

Crowley was speechless. His Angel was so wonderful. How could he ever think he wouldn't understand. He was so struck by his love for his Angel that he could feel his scales breaking through his human skin. By the time he found his voice again both his arms and his throat were covered in shiny black scales. ''Always is an awfully long time.'', he whispered.  
''There in no one I would rather spend it with.'', the Angel smiled.  
The Demon took a step forward. Their noses were brushing against each other in the softest if kisses. ''Aziraphale...'',he breathed.  
''Crowley...'', came the just as breathy relpy.  
Their lips met tenderly. Slowly moving against each other . This is perfect, Crowley thought, nothing could ever compare to this. His fingers moved of their own accord, gripping the soft white locks he loved so much. 

Finally being aloud to touch Aziraphale let his hands wonder over scaled arms, that were much smoother to the touch than he thought , down to sharp hips. They kissed and kissed and kissed, never stopping to take a break, the benefit of not actually needing to breathe. 

''I love you.''. they whispered against each others lips.

**Author's Note:**

> All Mistakes are my own. So if some sneaked in, I am very sorry.


End file.
